Supremacia
by LylaMafra
Summary: Um estupro marca para sempre a vida de Virgínia Wesley. E a de Draco Malfoy.


Eu sumi do colégio durante aproximadamente cinco semanas. Apesar de estudar e morar ali, durante uma grande parte do meu tempo, fugia das pessoas em geral. Criei um tipo de fobia. Nas aulas, sentava-me sozinha, no fundo da sala, e quase ninguém me via. Sobre refeições, Dobby sempre como Levava pra mim. Minha vida havia se tornado isso. Esse rastro. Sentia-me uma boba, e extremamente usada. Durante esse tempo, apenas conversava com minha colega de quarto, Malu, que era fiel a mim, era uma e única com quem eu podia me abrir e em quem eu podia confiar.

Na verdade, em uma dessas conversas com ela, resolvi que não adiantava mais fugir de Draco. Eu simplesmente não poderia esquecer isso, mas podia fingir. Então, tomei coragem, e voltei a freqüentar o colégio. Voltei a almoçar com o povão do sexto ano, e agora, me sentia bem melhor. Porque eu estava me escondendo? Não era eu, uma história da errada.

Estava voltando de uma aula incrivelmente chata, sobre história da magia, quando me senti tonta. Apoiei-me em PILASTRA uma, mas estava cada vez mais difícil pra mim Manter-me de pé. Minhas pernas bambas Estavam, e tudo girava ao meu redor. Senti um enjôo absurdo, e lembro-me de ter começado a sentir frio, muito frio. Eu vi cabelos loiros vindo em minha direção. Não iria conseguir correr. Olhei pros olhos cinza mais uma vez. Desmaiei.

Acordei na enfermaria, com um enorme enjôo e muita fraqueza. Malu estava do meu lado, e logo que me viu acordando, veio até mim, me perguntou como eu estava ... Enfim, a Malu começou a me irritar de propósito. Acho que era nosso código um, mostrar que nos amávamos brigando. Eu era e sou acostumada até hoje a dormir com ela. Não sei por quê. Adoro por minha perna em cima dela, ou ela zuar do dia seguinte porque ela Roncou. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O caso é que foi nesse dia que eu tive uma noticia mais chocante da minha vida. Não posso dizer que foi a pior, nem a melhor. Não sei o que achar, ou o que esperar.

Quando eu vi uma enfermeira chegando perto de mim, disse a ela que estava com um terrível enjôo, e pedi a ela que me ajudasse e me desse um remédio, qualquer coisa. Ela sorriu pra mim.

- Não se preocupe, o bebê apenas causa enjôo nos primeiros meses.

- Bê o que? - BEBÊ Como assim? Essa mulher só podia estar me confundindo, até porque, eu, Virgínia Wesley, grávida? Mas ... Acho que foi ai que eu utilizei o resto de sanidade que eu tinha, e um pouco pensei. Foi a pior conclusão da minha vida. Eu e o Malfoy, bêbados. Sexo. Bebê. Eu estava grávida de um Malfoy.

- Senhorita, uma senhora já está com cerca de um mês de gravidez, parabéns!

O choque era muito forte. Concluir é uma coisa. Ter certeza absoluta é outra completamente diferente. Simplesmente olhei pra Malu, atônita também do meu lado. Ela sabia sobre Malfoy, sabia e sobre mim, como era muito mais esperta que eu, sabia de quem se Tratava o tal bebê.

Ela olhou pra mim. Abraçou-me. Eu me Permitir liberar todo choro preso a muito tempo em meu coração. Ela me abraçou. Ela chamou uma enfermeira, dizendo que iríamos embora, e dando ordens Expressas para não contar pra ninguém sobre minha gravidez.

Meses se passaram. Dois, para ser mais exata. Minha barriga estava começando a ficar aparente. Apenas eu e um Malu sabíamos disso. Ela era rica, então ela cuidaria de mim, ou melhor, da criança por enquanto,. Quando nos formarmos, iremos comprar um pequeno apartamento juntas, faremos e faculdade. Meus pais, pobres Apesar de Serem, um Juntaram sempre dinheiro para comprar um pequeno pra mim Lar, a filha mais nova. Daria tudo certo. _Daria_, Se o pai da criança não fosse Draco Malfoy. Falando nele, tenho medo.

Medo dele não querer saber da criança. Medo de querer matá-la. Medo dele querer matar ME. Vindo de um Malfoy, capable era bem. É incrível como não consigo odiá-lo. Queria ter nojo da cara dele. Queria querer matá-lo.

Sobre o bebê, pensei mil vezes sobre a Possibilidade de abortá-lo. Não tive coragem. Ele era meu. Várias em Ele não acarretaria conseqüências meu futuro, principalmente porque atrasaria meu sonho de ser medi-bruxa, mas só penso em uma coisa: ser mãe é magnífico. Vou Proteger essa criança como não protegeram-me. Tenho certeza que tudo Valerá a pena quando eu ver meu filho olhar pra mim e sorrir. Tinha que valer.

Estava andando pelos corredores do colégio. Era noite, e eu estava estudando na biblioteca até tarde. Tão tarde que eu não vira passar o tempo. Com esse filho, tudo se complicaria pra questões escolares em mim, então era melhor agora correr atrás do prejuízo. Ouvi passos. Pensei que era o Fitch, então sai correndo, desesperada uma igual. Entrei na primeira sala que pude. OS PASSOS Seguiram-me. O filho da mãe que estava andando a essas horas no corredor entrou na sala. Na sala estava eu. Olha que cena mais bonita. Grávida, durante a madrugada vagando pelos corredores. Agora é que eu sou expulsa mesmo ...

Juro que quando eu vi quem era Fitch preferia que estivesse ali. Era Draco Malfoy. Olhando pra mim, Com aqueles olhos cinza. Tive medo daqueles olhos. Tive medo do que faria comigo Draco Malfoy. Ele já havia me estuprado uma vez, então porque não outra? Não é assim que pensam os loucos? Sim, é assim que pensam os loucos. Malfoy era um louco.

- Wesleyzinha, fazendo o que uma hora essa nesses corredores vazios? Acho que coisa boa era em não ... - O tom de ironia da voz dele era fora do normal.

- Não Malfoy, não estava fazendo uma coisa má. Aliás, o que tem você a ver com isso em? Na verdade, acredito que nada. Acredito que você também pode ir pra Puta que te pariu.

- Wesley, sua ... Quem você pensa que é? Acha que pode vir assim, e falar esse tipo de coisa? Perdeu a noção de suas atitudes Wesley? Você merece uma lição.

Ele começou a cada vez mais se aproximar de mim. Cada vez mais assustador.

-Não me toque Malfoy.

Mas parece que aquilo não foi o suficiente para parar o ódio Crescente de Draco. Seus Olhos Estavam indefiníveis. Ele pegou no meu braço inicialmente. Tentei me soltar dele, mas ele era muito mais forte, alem de que seus músculos eram muito mais desenvoltos que os meus. Ele me jogou contra a parede. Começou a passar a mão em mim. Eu sabia o que ele ia fazer. Tentei REAGIR, com toda minha força, mas o ódio cega pareceu-lo naquele momento. Ele iria abusar de mim de novo. Não adiantaria REAGIR. Apenas fechei meus olhos. Deixei que ele fizesse o que Quisesse .. Ele arrancou minha blusa. Ele me olhou nos olhos. Olhou para o meu corpo.

- O que é isso Wesleyzinha nojenta? - Olhou para mim com uma cara de nojo que nunca vira antes. Pareceu que sabia o que havia crescendo dentro de meu corpo.

Tentei Manter a calma. Realmente, naquele momento, aquilo era muito difícil para mim. Toda aquela situação. Tudo. Não havia o que questionar. Não havia perguntas. Havia apenas uma mulher estuprada, com sua pureza arrancada, um Malfoy, que, como diz o próprio nome, é _Má Fé, _É uma criança. Minha filha.

- Malfoy, fique longe de mim, e criança da minha. - Ele me machucou. Ele poderia machucar minha filha, afinal. Não se era uma conclusão difícil de fazer.

- Virgínia, essa ... Essa criança que você está esperando, é minha filha não é?

Não lhe respondi. Apenas me calei. Só agora vi que ele havia me soltado. Deixei lágrimas escorrerem sobre minha cara, a minha alma purificarem. Minha alma precisava ser purificada. Estava sangrando. Tive medo de ele me tirar essa criança. Não consigo entendê-lo. Não sei se ele queria me matar, ou matar uma criança, ou se matar.

- ME RESPONDA AGORA WESLEY! Essa criança é minha, ou não? - Ele estava começando a ficar violento de novo.

- Me largue. - Ele largou-Sim, Malfoy. Essa criança é sua.

-

Então. 

Meu orkut ( /Main#Profile?uid=15707287270167717245&rl=t)

Tá faltando o primeiro capitulo. Postei só o segundo,

beeeeeeeeeeijos .


End file.
